Academy: Medical
Case Study, Dr Julian Bashir The year was 2341 when Richard and Amsha Bashir were to give birth to their only child, Julian. Struggling with childhood, at the age of around six, Julian was attempting to distinguish between a house and a tree, whereas his peers were learning to read, write and use a computer. Just before his seventh birthday, the Bashir family left Earth for Adigeon Prime. At was at this point that Julian underwent a series of treatments known as "accelerated critical neural pathway formation", which worked resequence his DNA. Over two months his IQ increased five points a day and his neuronal networks begin to rapidly grow. Julian Bashir attended Starfleet Academy and Medical School from 2359 and graduating in 2368 as second in his class in pediatric medicine. On graduation, at the age of 27, Bashir was offered the opportunity to work anywhere in Starfleet, as well as a prestigious medical complex in Paris. Julian's final decision was to be posted at Deep Space Nine, working at the frontier of new medicine, with the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. In 2371 Bashir was nominated for the Medical Council's Carrington Award for work on biomolecular replication. In the history of the award, Bashir stands as the youngest nominee. Dr Julian Bashir's office can be located in the Infirmary of the DS9 Promenade. By 2374 Bashir was serving as the Chief Medical Officer aboard the USS Defiant during several months of the Dominion War, until the United Federation regained control of DS9. Bashir enjoys the holosuites at Quark's. One of his favorite programs is a spy novel starring him in the lead role. Dr Julian Bashir currently remains CMO of Deep Space Nine holding the rank of Lieutenant. Julian has undertaken significant but brief romantic encounters, believing that marriage "only leaves behind a family destined unfairly to worry about him on duty". Relationships had included Leeta, a Bajoran aboard DS9 and more recently Ezri Dax, who grew close to him towards the end of the Dominion War. Illnesses & Diseases, Reference document Anchilles Fever A deadly disease, capable of spreading rapidly in a planetary population. Causing widespread and painful deaths in the millions. The vaccine for the disease is extremely rare, and not able to be readily synthesized. Ba'ltmasor Syndrome Disease suffered by Klingons, requiring regular treatments, given by injection. Non curable. Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome An intron virus that causes humanoids and other animals to develop structural and behavioral characteristics of earlier evolutionary forms. It was accidentally developed in 2370, when a routine synthetic T-Cell treatment became mutated. The virus exhibited airborne transmission, and worked by invading the hosts DNA and activating introns. Discovered by Dr. Beverly Crusher, of the USS Enterprise-D, and named for Reginald Barclay, the first patient known to have contracted the virus. Bendii Syndrome This is a rare illness that only affects Vulcans over the age of 200. The disease is characterized by gradual loss of emotional control. Victims exhibit sudden bursts of emotions and irrational anger. Diagnosis is made by culturing tissue form the patient's metathalamus. A dangerous side effect of Bendii Syndrome is that the loss of emotional control can be telepathically projected to others. Holotransference Dementia Syndrome (HTDS) Medical condition where a person becomes so disorientated in a holographic simulation that they lose their sense of identity and start to think that they are part of the program. Dorek Syndrome A very rare and incurable disease that afflicts one in five million Ferengi. Irumodic Syndrome Degenerative disorder that causes progressive deterioration of the synaptic pathways. The disease can cause senility and eventually death. No cure exists. Iverson's Disease A chronic disease that causes fatal degeneration of muscular functions in humans. Iverson's Disease does not, however, affect mental functions. There is no know cure for the disease. Neurochemical Imbalance A serious physiological condition in Vulcans from the effects of the Pon Farr mating drive. Contact from a Vulcan telepathic mating bond can induce the effects on other species, in some cases proving to be fatal. Terellian Death Syndrome A disease whose symptoms includes, dizziness, blurred vision, and a stinging in the lower spine. The condition causes cellular decay, but if caught early enough can be reversed. Transporter Shock A rare phenomenon wherein a person experiences dizziness, headaches, and disorientation after being transported. The effects wear off quickly and this condition is usually the result of a transporter malfunction. Zanthi Fever Viral condition that affects the empathic abilities of mature Betazoids. A patient suffering from Zanthi fever can involuntary project emotions onto others. Medical Instruments, Reference document Alpha Wave Inducer Used to induce sleep in most humanoids. It is not intended to replace natural sleep and cannot be used frequently. Commonly used for surgical operations. Biobed Medical device in the form of a bed, used to monitor patients' vital signs. Some advanced models have built in sensors to analyze patients to the molecular level. http://www.st-rp.net/uploads/uploads/Academy-Biobed.gif Cortical Stimulator Medical instrument used to revitalize neural activity in a humanoid nervous system. http://www.st-rp.net/uploads/uploads/Academy-Stimulator.gif Dermal Regenerator Medical Instrument used to repair damaged epidermal tissue. http://www.st-rp.net/uploads/uploads/Academy-Dermal.gif Emergency Medical Hologram Program (EMH) A back up measure for medical officers to fall back on in the event of MASCAS (mass cauasality) situations or in the event that the CMO was incompacitated. http://www.st-rp.net/uploads/uploads/Academy-EMH.gif Hypospray Device used to inject medications subcutaneously and intramuscularly. Device uses extremely fine high-pressure aerosuspension of particles to deliver medication through the dermal layer. The device can be set to deliver medication more quickly by increasing the area of skin exposed. http://www.st-rp.net/uploads/uploads/Academy-Hypospray.gif Medical Tricorder Serving similar to a standard tricorder with an expanded medical database. Has a tricorder peripheral attached which diagnoses diseases through an artifically intelligent subprocessor, suggesting a course of treatment. http://www.st-rp.net/uploads/uploads/Academy-Tricorder.gif Motor Assist Pads Four centimeter-wide straps like bands used with neurologically damaged patients. The band provides electrical stimulation to patients' limbs to help with muscle retraining. Neural Transducer Implanted bioelectrical devices that receive nerve impulses from the brain and transmit it to affected voluntary muscle groups. These instruments are used in cases of severed spinal cord damage to give the patient some control over their extremities. Overhead Array Located above the sickbay surgical biobed. Provides sterile surgical tools and advanced support for biobeds. Generates a low level force field that can prevent organisms from escaping the operating theater. Stasis Unit Emergency medical device used to hold a patient in suspended animation until treatment can be rendered. It can also be used to preserve dead bodies and prevent them from decaying whilst awaiting burial. http://www.st-rp.net/uploads/uploads/Academy-Stasis.gif Surgical Support Frame Attaches to Bio-Beds providing aid and assistance during surgery and emergency life support. Littered with biosensors, the SSF has a large display of the surgical area. Medical Facilities, Reference document Sickbay The medical facilities aboard a starship and other space vessels provide a crew with impressive tools for dealing with a range of medical problems for both known and presently unknown species. Under the direction of the Chief Medical Officer (CMO) most of the day-to-day medical routines of a starship are carried out in the Primary Sickbay. http://www.st-rp.net/uploads/uploads/Sickbay-VOY.gif http://www.st-rp.net/uploads/uploads/Sickbay-TNG.gif CMO Office This office is located in or near to Sickbay. It is an area for the Chief Medical Officer to work in privacy or to conduct meetings with patients or crewmembers. It's location allows the CMO to access Sickbay almost immediately. Emergency Triage When a Starship encounters or is reponding to a large scale disaster, cargo bays and shuttlebays can be used as triage facilities, or even morgues if necessary. This is generally only feasible on larger starships, with an increased medical crew. Environmental shelters can also be converted for medical use. Examples include Ten-Foward and the Mess Hall being converted to occupy patients. Intensive Care / Surgical Suite Three or four biobeds usually line the walls of Sickbay, which are for patients receiving medical care. Sickbay also has a surgical bed, where major surgeries are performed and critical patients are treated. The bed is also designed to use a surgical support frame. The frame is equipped with a steri-field, cardiostimulator and other support functions for surgical procedures. Laboratories Each Sickbay will usually have a small medical laboratory attached to the Intensive Care Unit for the CMO or other medical staff to run and monitor tests / experiments. Most starships also have larger seperated medical laboraties throughout the ship. Other features Starships are also equipped with a range of facilities outside the Main Sickbay. These can include a Secondary Sickbay, extra surgical suits, intensive care wards, a nursery (civilian starships), a physical therapy facility, null-grav therapy units, a dental care office and full biohazard isolation unit. Note that no matter how large the medical facilities aboard a starship may be, they are limited compared to those aboard a starbase. Starbases have vast resources for treating patients and are often depended upon by smaller starships. Staffing Varied sizes in starships means that each Sickbay is equipped with a varied number of staff. Ships as large as Galaxy Class have medical facilities occupying most of Deck 12. They usually carry four physicians, three medical technicians and twelve registered nurses. A smaller Intrepid class is unable to handle a heavy patient load and carries one physcian and nurse. The Defiant class has extremely limited medical facilities and is usually staffed with one single physcian. Medical Protocol, Reference document Introduction Following regulations is an important expectation in Starfleet. When stationed in the medical field, being able to uphold these regulations is vital. All Starfleet medics must be able to control a situation where a regulation conflict may arise, using their best judgement to resolve it. Regulation 121 - Section A (General Order 104 - Section C) This allows the Chief Medical Officer of a starship to relieve the commanding officer of duty if she/he has evidence that proves that the Captain is unfit for duty. The CMO must produce evidence to support this view. (The chain of command is still followed once the Captain has been relieved.) Health related regulations All research personnel on alien planets are required to have their health certified by a starship surgeon at a maximum of one-year intervals. The ship's Chief Medical Officer will require a full examination of any crew member that she/he has doubts about, including the Captain. Nothing shall be beamed aboard a starship until danger of contamination has been eliminated. The Chief Medical Officer outranks the Captain in health matters. A Captain cannot order a doctor to violate Doctor-Patient Confidentiality, except in situations of starship security. All Starfleet personnel must obtain authorization from their Commanding Officer as well as clearance from their Medical Officer before initiating an intimate relationship with an alien species. Category:Academy